She Couldn't Be Perfect
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: She looked in the mirror. She saw her pink hair, her green eyes and a big forehead. A girl who wasn't perfect. Years later she looked in the mirror. She decided she'd rather smash it instead. She couldn't stand herself. Pink hair. Green eyes. Big forehead. A stupid wish for a boy to notice her. Years Passed, she looked in the mirror. She threw it. She Couldn't be perfect.


WARNING: Depressing, tiggering For Sakura because everyone seems to hate her now :P

* * *

><p>She looked in the mirror. She saw her pink hair, her green eyes and a big forehead. A girl who wasn't perfect.<p>

Years later she looked in the mirror. She decided she'd rather smash it instead.  
>She couldn't stand herself. Pink hair. Green eyes. Big forehead. A stupid wish for a boy to notice her.<p>

Years Passed, she looked in the mirror. She threw it. She Couldn't be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! You're a growing angel!" Mama's friend exclaimed. Her wrinkled hand with a rough rosy white scar across the palm patted against my pink hair. The unusual color stuck out. Strange, unreal, unfamiliar.<p>

"Sakura why don't you run on upstairs." Mama says.

I nodded, my small feet padding against the floor, walking past Baby Izuera, Lady Sheou's baby.

I slowly made my feet stomp until I felt the need to go quieter and slowly, I tiptoed from the stairs to the door of the living room and listened.

I felt bad, Mama said it was bad. But her friends always talked about me.

"Sakura is truly an angel but... That forehead."

I heard Mama sigh. Was she disappointed?

"It's strange, We tell her it's because she's got brains."

"And that _hair_."

I frown, the delicate face movements gracefully lacing against my face. My frail finger reached out and tugged on a piece of hair. Was it that bad?

"Sakura is beautiful but she's strange. She's quite weird."

Mama and Lady Sheou started to whisper now, no doubt mean things about me.

I entered the room like a normal person saying loudly. "Mama, I'm gonna go play with my friends."

I feel bad again, a twister-like feeling trapped in my stomach. Mama said it was bad to lie. I have no friends.

So mama nods her usual nod and smiles her usual smile and waves the normal wave as I start to act happy and trot out of the house. Once I'm out I sprint. I run and I run and I run. I run farther and farther until I've reached my limit and let myself fall.

And that's where I start to cry. I've gotten a little farther than usual, a little off from where the big rock is.

And so I sob. I sob until my eyes hurt from crying so much. I cry until my lungs hurt from sobbing. I cry until My throat is dry and I'm to weak to move.

I cry until The sun goes down and I'm left in the dark like a put-out fire.

And so I sit in the dark, until a warm glow flows over me like the way water leaves ripples.

"Excuse me, Miss. Why are you crying?" A boy stands there, hand holding a small, flickering candle, head tilted to the side in confusion. I blink, trying to stop the water but it falls from my eyes, slipping down my moist cheeks and hitting the ground with no stop.

"I.. Umm..." The boy sat there awkwardly.

He smiled suddenly. "Stop crying! You're ruining that beautiful face of yours!' I stopped crying, looking up at him in surprise.

I looked up at the boy and I smiled through the tears because, for once, for one simple time, someone say through the stupid hair and the big forehead and actually looked at me, My face, not what framed it or what was atop it. My face.

And so I smiled bigger, letting out a giggle and hugging the boy. "My -Hic- name is Sakura. -Hic- Thank you very -Hic- much."

And so the boy sat there with me, in the dark, by a candle that barely did anything against the cool summer night. But we said nothing, just hugged, happy there was someone else there.

I don't remember what happened next and I don't know what happened to the boy.

I put a cloth over my mirror when I got home and I didn't touch it for was just a memory hidden behind something simple, something with the slightest disturbance could shatter me. It just stood there, a taunting memory of what I looked like, of what I was.

Two years later I risked a glance in the mirror, but only because I wished to forget about it so much I had, and there I sat, looking at a girl. Big forehead, green eyes, long pink hair. I closed my eyes and wished I could smash it, break the fragile art into nothing but reflecting glass shards laying upon the ground. I stood there. How could I wish for a boy-Not just any boy, Sasuke and not only that I had beautiful girls to go against when I looked like this? How could I, A girl with pink hair and large forehead do anything against the girls? Against Ino?

I asked myself why could I like him? He didn't even need a girl like me, much less a girl with pink hair and a large forehead.

I wondered why it seemed so hopeless. I was a stupid, ugly girl. Why wasn't I like the other girls? tall, pretty and perfect?

I wondered how I could wish for something so stupid. idiotic and hopeless, yet I kept wishing. Something bound never to come true but I still wished on, hoping and hoping.

I wondered about that every time I got to school, barely glancing at anyone. Today, deciding I'd given up on trying to sit next to Sasuke. I sat next to Hinata, who was gazing happily at Naruto, who sat, once again, next to Sasuke, smiling as I looked at him. I let out a breath and put my head on the table.

"S-S-Sakur-ra. A-A-Are y-you ok-k-kay?" Hinata's, mumbled, stuttered words were like reading gibberish, yet I understood.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Ye-e-es?"

"Have you ever.. Felt really stupid, like you want to disappear?"

"Y-Yeah! Whenever I-I'm aro-o-ound Na-Naruto-Kun I g-get all stu-stupid like. I f-feel li-like I want to disappear."

Hinata gasped, shushing me like it was the biggest secret ever. "Please do-don't t-tell Na-naruto-kun!" She whisper begs.

I shake my head. "It's all right, Hinata."

We didn't talk the rest of the day, maybe it was because we were just glad we had someone suffering just as much as the other.

And so the mirror stood in place. It stood there for a while, sitting there, closed off from my world and hidden from my eyes. Hiding what I was. Hiding what I refused to believe was true.

Years later I over heard Sensei Kakashi. "You boys are stronger than Sakura by a tenfold. I know Sakura doesn't like it, but watch over her. Protect her because she's not as strong as you."

There it was again. That twister like feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt as if someone had set fire to all the chakra in my body and it boiled in my body, flowing steadily through my veins into the burning sensation. It was like I couldn't feel anymore. It was like someone dipped me in cold ice water and shoved me into a freezer.

And so I walked home in silence, only aware that I was putting one foot in front of the other.

Mom and Dad weren't home when I got there. So I walked upstairs and I sat on my bed in silence, frail fingers gripping the soft covers of the comforter. I glanced at the cloth that was once my blanket sloppily thrown over the mirror. I moved towards it, no matter how much my brain screamed '_Don't!' _I kept moving, as if I had grown a second brain.

My fingers reached out, gripping the green fabric that matched my eyes, only a little faded. My hand yanked it down, almost as if in slow motion.

The silver rim sparkled a bit, due to the window being a bit open. I stared at myself. It was once again, big forehead, green eyes stupid choppy pink hair that I had cut and a mix between tan and pale skin.

I looked at the mirror and a stupid, clueless girl stared back. An idiot with no strength, a weak being just standing their, horrified by herself.

Everyone was so happy, while I stood there, acting happy. Everyone supported one another, so why did I weight my team down like a rock in water? Everyone was happy with who they were, while I stood in the background, wondering what on earth was a girl like me even here?

I clamped my hands over my ears and let out a screech. A mix of anger, of sadness and despair. I fell to my knees, looking at the mirror with disgust. My hand grabbed the edge of it and set it off balance and watched it slam to the ground. Loud tinkling and small popping noise filling the air. I sat there until I felt sick, my hands fell against the glass to prevent me from falling on my face. I grimaced. My stomach was full of twisted knots.

The glass on the ground dug into my hands, digging into the pink flesh and letting out the red liquid, letting it pour from the wounds.

I was numb. It was like I couldn't feel anything. It was a weightless feeling. The blood that slowly pooled on the floor I dipped my finger in and wrote on the wall

_Doesn't anyone need me? _

and I sat there, watching the blood drip out and looking at the writing, pondering on the question. I began to feel a bit dizzy after a while. "Sakura!?"

I glanced behind me. Sasuke and Naruto stood at the door.

I coughed, swirling around a bit. I didn't say anything I just lifted my hands, facing my palms towards them. I looked at them. "I can't feel anything." came a horse whisper from my lips.

Naruto ran towards me, hugging me. "Sakura what happened?"

I stayed silent.

"I realized what a horrible person I am."

Naruto shook his head, picking me up.

"You're not horrible Sakura! Sasuke, c'mon we have to hurry."

Naruto never heard my faint whisper as he ran with Sasuke to take me to the hospital.

"_Oh but I am... I've rejected a boy I love so many times... Because I told myself I'd always love someone else... I've listened to the demons and kept their words close... I hurt the people closest to me.. I am truly a monster.." _

I let myself slip into darkness like the way a bar of soap slides from your hands.

I woke up in a bed in the hospital.

I had lost a lot of blood and the glass wounds were deep. But It was like I was still numb, glazed over with the fact no one needed me. The hospital kept me there for a few days, because I was '_Mentally Unstable'. _

When I got home I didn't say I hi to my parents, not a sorry for breaking the mirror. I walked to my room. It was silent. The bandages pressed against my palms as I created a fist. I glanced at the floor, The glass shards were gone and so was the blood. I glanced at the wall where the mirror stood before. They didn't get rid of my words

_Doesn't anyone need me? _

I blinked, surprised to see more writing. In sloppy, loopy letters someone had written

_I need you by my side, Sakura. _

I stood there before I felt a tear run down my cheek. I smiled and cried happily. Someone wanted me by their side. I didn't care who it was because it was like I already loved them. I was so happy. I couldn't be perfect, but for them, Maybe I could.

**so happi. made a one-shot. haven't been on in like forever. My Ib story is killing me. It's gluiting me just all like 'update me' and I'm all like 'I CAN'T I'M SO SRRI'**

**XD see ya' -Fantasy**


End file.
